Falling for each other
by PercyJackon Livi
Summary: Annabeth realizes that Percy is the one.
1. Chapter 1: Tough Morning

**This is my first Fan Fic so go easy on me. Reviews and flames are accepted. This is dedicated ****TESSA SOLOMON**** and ****KAYLA SNYDER****.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Ya!" I said as I stabbed Percy in the armor.

"No fair Annabeth," he said. "I just woke up and you have been sword training this morning an hour now."

I laughed. "You chicken. Stop making excuses. Face it; I'm better at fighting than you."

"I'll prove it to you later, but now we have to go eat breakfast." I rolled my eyes when I heard the morning meal bell. I punched him in the shoulder.

We hurried over to the sword shed and put away our armor. I tried to get my bronze leg off and fell down in the mud.

"Yuck!" I yelled. Percy laughed and held out his hand.

"Do you want me to carry you over to the dining pavilion so you don't fall again, klutz?" I took his hand and stood up. I tripped again but Percy caught me. I blushed

"Thanks, Percy." I stared into his eyes and noticed how beautifully sea green his eyes were.

"Ah-hem," said Chiron who suddenly appeared through the woods. "What have you two been doing? You missed ten minutes of breakfast. A-and you guys are staring at each other?" My whole face turned red and, out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw Percy flushed too.

"Um. We were just-" I stuttered.

"Annabeth and I were dueling and we had some trouble getting the armor off." He winked at me and I gave him a little thumbs-up.

"Alright, well get to the pavilion and eat. I will clean up here."

We sprinted as fast as we could run so we wouldn't get confined to our cabins. When we reached the dining pavilion, campers from every cabin stared at us with those huge eyes that make me blurt out anything.

"What you lookin' at?" Percy glared at the Athena kids. Everyone turned around and went back to eating in silence. Percy said good luck to me and got some food at the table. I wasn't hungry and just sat down with the other Athena kids.

"Are you going out with Percy, Annabeth?" said my half-sister Marissa.

"No way! We were just fighting and I fell," I snapped.

"I'm sure," she said sarcastically.

"Really."

"Annabeth."

"Fine. I don't really know what happened. I fell, he caught me, and he and I stared into each other's eyes, and something just….clicked.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to ask him to the Fireworks?"

"I was, but boys are always the ones who ask out people."

"Oh, right."

"Besides," I sighed, "I don't really like him that much." I got up and collected my jacket and hat. "I don't feel good."

"Well, if you feel better, why don't you go talk to him?" she said as she patted my back.

"See ya." I took one last look at Percy who was lonely at his table. I scurried off with my hand on my head, and boys on my mind.

**I will write as soon as I can again. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Awkward Moment

**Will Annabeth and Percy go to the Fireworks? They are not quite together yet. Don't worry, they will be soon. Review please. All reviews are accepted and appreciated.**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I didn't know what happened to Annabeth this morning. She kept staring at me which made me stare at her. I never really noticed her sweet laser grey eyes and her beautiful curly blonde hair.

She didn't even eat breakfast. I thought I heard her say she didn't feel good, but she seemed perfectly fine before breakfast. I was actually going to ask her to The Fourth of July Fireworks a.k.a. the biggest dating event of the year at Camp Half-Blood. But I'm sure Annabeth would only want us to go as friends instead of boyfriend girlfriend. Whatever. I guess it's worth the try.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I sat on my cabin bed and studied Daedalus's laptop like I usually do when I'm bored. I had no idea what I was doing. I was thinking about boys. No. Annabeth Chase doesn't think about boys. I'm a tough, strong, pretty chic who beats up guys, not falls in love with them. But Percy was different. He had this special thing about him that makes me melt in his strong arms.

I think Marissa was right-I should talk to Percy. Maybe he feels the same way about me. I could only imagine what he'll say. Some thing like "Annabeth get outta here!" or "Annabeth I don't know. I think we are just friends and it should stay that way." or "Annabeth you know I like Rachel!"

Just then, a knock came on the door.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I waited at the Athena cabin door for an answer. It took at least thirty long seconds when Annabeth opened the door. She looked kind of happy to see me and I was definitely happy to see her.

Her hair was down and messy but still looked good. I thought about my hair which was probably all over the place.

"Hi Percy. What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I, um, do you have a minute?" I asked nervously.

"Uh…….I guess so, yeah."

"Well, cool!" I followed her inside and thought of how stupidly eager I was. _Not a good start Percy. _She sat down on her bed and told me to come sit with her. I sat next to her awkwardly.

"Percy I have to ask you something."

"Me too."

"You go first," she told me.

"No you."

"How about we say it at the same time?"

"Okay. One, two, three, go!"

"Will you go to the Fireworks with me?" we shouted in unison.

My jaw dropped and so did hers. We both went very red in the face and I started to feel like a steamed lobster. I didn't think she would ask me too, especially at the same time.

"Um…," said Annabeth, "you wanted me to go with you, Percy?"

"Yeah," I replied, "and you wanted to go with me?" I looked down and wouldn't meet her gorgeous eyes.

"Uh-huh. But Percy, can we please just go as friends, for right now at least?"

"I guess so." I tried not to sound depressed.

Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry Percy."

"No. No. It's okay," I lied. "Going as friends is awesome. I actually think we should go as friends."

I stood up and told her good-bye. She smiled really big and, to my surprise, stood up too.

"Good-bye Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth. She kissed my cheek.

I couldn't say anything so I just walked out. I was too speechless to talk even though she had kissed me at Mount St. Helens. I thought I saw a tear on her cheek.

As soon as I shut the door, I sprinted all the way to my cabin and didn't stop until I locked myself in my room. _Yes! _I told myself. _Finally._

**Sorry this soooo bad! I will keep adding on a couple times every week. I have some good ones coming up. Sincerely, Livi.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fireworks

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I thought about what happened last week. Percy and I asked each other out to the Fourth of July Fireworks, the biggest dating event at Camp Half-Blood, but I said I wanted to go as friends. I could've made him cry, but since Percy was just so brave and nice, he said it was cool. He's a big fat liar! I know he wanted to go as a couple, and I really did too. But part of me was just scared, I guess. After all, Percy is my first real boyfriend.

What I couldn't believe is that I kissed him. It was only on the cheek but it seemed so important some how; the way he blushed really red when I pressed my lips against his cheek.

Tonight was the Fireworks so it didn't even matter anymore. I had to get ready. I couldn't sleep that night because I kept wondering what to wear and how it will go and everything.

I invited over Silena Beauregard and Juniper to help me. Silena, of course, was going with Beckendorf and Juniper was going with Grover.

"Hey girl," said Silena as she appeared with Juniper in the doorway, "you were expecting us?" I smiled and let them in.

"You nervous?" Juniper asked.

"Not really," I said. "It's just that I want to look amazing for my first date with Percy."

"I felt the same way with Grover, Annabeth, but I learned that boys aren't that critical."

"So they don't care about what you wear or what you look like?"

"Not really on most boys."

Silena came over to us with a big basket and sat it on the dresser. "First," she said, "we start with the make-up." My jaw dropped and I glared at her. I've never _in my life _worn make-up.

"I'm not wearing that," I refused as I pointed to the mascara Silena was holding."

Silena stared at me like I just talked a different language. "You have to! Besides, Percy will love you in this color." She popped the lid off of a mascara container revealing a black shade.

I winced as she brushed the make-up on my eyelashes. It tickled my eyes so much I almost pulled away. Juniper put a small mirror in front of my face and I gasped. I looked gorgeous! My eyes looked beautifully grey and my face brighter than usual.

"You look amazing!" Juniper screamed at me. I blushed with modesty.

"Thank you, but seriously, I'm just not as beautiful as you two." I looked down feeling doubtful.

"You look beautiful even without make-up Annabeth," said Juniper as she spread some lipstick on me.

This was the first time I ever wore lipstick and it burned and felt unnaturally glossy. I wondered what Percy would think of me now.

Silena handed me a Caribbean blue dress with spaghetti straps and was a little above my knees. I though it was pretty cute for a formal dress.

"What happened to ankle-length dresses?" I asked Silena. I didn't like to show my shoulders like that so much so it made me uncomfortable. She stared at me again. "Fine."

I took the dress and pulled it over my head and set it on my shoulders. It was very pretty and I felt really dressy for like the first time in my life. Now I waited for Percy, Grover, and Beckendorf to come over and pick us up.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I looked at myself in the dresser mirror and Grover came to stand beside me. "You look great, Perc," he said. "Annabeth is gonna pass out when she sees you."

"I hope so," I sighed. I wiped the white fuzz off of my black tuxedo and straightened my bowtie. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah," Grover and Beckendorf said together.

"You nervous, dude?" Beckendorf asked me.

"A lot," I replied nervously. "I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Just don't expect too much, Percy. Nothing goes absolutely perfect."

I widened my eyes and Grover rolled his. "Don't listen to him," he whispered. I laughed and we opened the door and, before we knew it, we were on our way to the Athena cabin.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

We heard a knock on the door. Silena almost ran into the door while trying to open it. In the doorway, stood the very handsome Beckendorf and Grover. But, where the heck was Percy? Beckendorf turned around and pulled someone by the arm and in walked Percy.

I swear I almost fainted when I saw him. He wore a stunning black tuxedo and bowtie with a white dress shirt neatly buttoned.

"Wow Percy," I gasped, "you clean up nice." It was a nervous remark, but hey, this was my first date with Percy.

"You too, Annabeth," he said back to me. He held out his arm and I blushed. I felt awkward because everyone was staring at me, urging me to take it. Even though I was nervous, I took his arm and he held me close. I intertwined my fingers with his and looked up at his face. His face looked like a tomato, which I thought was so cute. I caught myself staring at him again, into those sea-green eyes.

"All right," Grover said finally, "let's head out." We all followed him and Juniper out the door. We started to walk over to the Sword Arena where they would be holding it this year.

Chiron was dressed in a nice tuxedo and even Mr. D was dressed in nice pants. He smiled as I entered with Percy, like he knew that we would go together. I rolled my eyes at how he just happened to know everything.

Percy stumbled when we climbed down the steps of the Arena. I pulled him back with such force I almost fell down myself. "Try not to rip your cheap tuxedo, Percy. The store would want the thing back, y'know."

Percy glared at me with his sea-green eyes again which made me look away. "So my tux is cheap?" I laughed.

"Yup. It's not that hard to tell that you saved a little too much money on it."

"Oh, now you've done it!" I joked. I pulled out my pretend sword and pretended to stab her on the heart."

"You're an awful actor."

"Hey!"

I took his hand and he gently squeezed it. "Don't be so sensitive you chicken."

Just then Chiron tested his microphone by tapping it and announced, "The Fireworks are starting young ladies and gentlemen. Please get with your partner now." Everybody took their partner's arms and waited for further instructions.

"What now?!" Clarisse shouted at Chiron. Chiron once again took his mic.

"Now…….we rock out!" He pressed a button on a remote he was holding and the boom box blasted "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga. Everyone cheered at started dancing. Even I started to dance.

The Fireworks started and pretty colors colored the night sky. The awesome songs continued and Percy and I had to sit down we danced so hard.

After ten more songs, Chiron announced again, "Everybody get a partner. We're going to slow things down a bit." A few people booed, but I like slow songs.

"Would you like to dance?" Percy asked in an English accent and bowed. I laughed.

"Yes, please," I curtseyed and took his hand. We walked to the middle of the dance floor. Percy put his hands on my waist and I placed my arms around his neck. I blushed because I've only slow danced with Percy twice, and that was two years ago.

A sweet song played that I didn't recognize, but it seemed so nice to dance to. Percy and I started to dance. He was very wobbly and bad, but I laughed to myself inside. Then Percy looked straight into my eyes and I smiled and stared back.

"You know Annabeth," he started, "this night so far has been amazing, especially since you're here with me." I almost cried because he said that like he meant it.

"Wow Percy," I sighed, "that was really nice to say, and since you said it, I'm glad to be here with you too." His face turned red and mine probably did also.

"Sorry I'm such a bad dancer," he said.

"No," I said as I put my head on his shoulder, "I think it's cute that you're trying to dance for me." I giggled and he looked he wanted to argue but I guess he didn't want to spoil this perfect quiet moment.

It must've been the way my head fit perfectly in between his shoulder and his own head, I don't know, but something told me that I had to be with Percy. No one was more right for me than Percy Jackson.

The fireworks reached their finale and the colors were unbelievably bright and beautiful. Chiron told us that there will be on more firework. Percy and I glanced up to see something special like every year. When I saw it, I swear was about to pass out right there.

There, in my favorite color yellow, was my name _Annabeth _glittering across the sky in front of everybody. I couldn't believe it. I looked at Chiron and he just smiled and shook his head. My eyes widened and I hesitated. Then I turned to Percy who was looking down.

"Do you like it?" he asked me.

"Of course I do Percy," I sighed. I hugged him tightly. Then I pushed away because I noticed everyone was staring.

"Well, good," he smiled, "that took a lot of money to do." He pulled out his wallet and showed me that it was empty except for one dollar.

"Thank you so much Percy." Then I didn't know what to say. I pulled him closer to me and I kissed him. His face was really hot and I was all flushed too. It seemed like 15 seconds long when I finally pulled away. Everybody was once again staring at us. I felt embarrassed but I was just happy that I was with Percy. All the campers started clapping and cheering.

"Finally!" Clarisse yelled out of the crowd. "I think these the new couple needs some refreshment!"

Beckendorf, Clarisse, and Chris Rodriguez came running with the water bucket. _Oh God. _Percy groaned but he was laughing. I couldn't help laughing too. I latched onto Percy's arm as they started to pour it on us. I don't know why Percy didn't will the water away from us, but when the ice water reached my hair I jumped and put my arms over my head.

"Clarisse, I'm going to kill you!" Percy screamed, but I could tell he was happy. This was always what happened when a new couple of demigods lived at Camp Half-Blood.

I was so drenched there was ice in my underwear. My make-up was running and I placed my head down on Percy shoulder again. The rest of the night we held hands and walked on the beach.

Percy walked me back to my cabin at about one o'clock in the morning. The harpies were probably out searching for us by now. He kissed me on the cheek and patted me on the head good-bye and jogged back to his own cabin. I sighed and stared at him as he left. I opened the door only to find the whole Athena cabin cheering as I entered. I smiled as we all celebrated me. That sounds so weird that anyone will be ever celebrating me. I just enjoyed the night as much as I could.

When I finally dressed in my warm, dry pajamas, I climbed into bed and just stared at the ceiling. I couldn't comprehend what happened tonight. Percy and I went to the Fourth of July Fireworks together as friends, my name was the grand finale of the fireworks, and Percy and I came back as boyfriend and girlfriend.

I smiled and I drifted off into sleep……….


	4. Chapter 4: Breakup

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

**Percy and Annabeth break-up? Don't worry! I'll keep writing! There should be new one by tomorrow. It's a little shorter than I wanted so don't be too disappointed.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Percy and I were pretty much together until right now, which was in September. I finally convinced my parents to let me go to Goode High School with Percy. We sat together at lunch and he walked me home everyday. He was the nicest guy in the world! Did I like him? Yeah, you could say that. But Percy and I are not like a "kissing all the time" disgusting relationship. We are really good friends that are a little more than friends. Something like that.

**Percy's P. O.V.**

Today was probably the worst of my life. It all started at Lunch, and Annabeth wasn't in school that day. I was really upset because I really liked Annabeth, and with her gone, being at school was pointless.

I sat down at my usual table that Annabeth and I sat at. Except today I was alone, thinking about was much I missed my girlfriend.

Rachel came and sat down with me. She nudged my shoulder with her own and said, "Hey Percy!"

"Hi Rachel," I said gloomily. I wasn't in the mood for talking, especially with cheerful Rachel.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing."

I sighed annoyed. "It's just that Annabeth's not in school and I miss her."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Um…..Percy. Annabeth's been gone for one day."

"I know that!" I shouted, taken aback. But then I calmed down. "I still miss her a lot."

"And why is that?" she asked. She was leaning towards me and I was getting a little suspicious.

"Well everyone, including you, kinda knows we're going out."

"Well Percy," Rachel sighed as she pulled closer to me, "does it look like I really care about Annabeth being with you." Now I was getting nervous. Rachel kissed me on the lips and in front of the whole cafeteria. But then a voice sounded behind us.

"PERCY!!!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Annabeth screamed as she pulled us apart with her own hands. She made us fall out of our seats. Annabeth punched me in the nose and made it break. It bled all over my face, but I ran after her. She was too fast for me and I just stopped in my tracks knowing I would never catch her. Her crying echoed through the whole cafeteria. She was so upset.

"Who cares about _her_?" Rachel asked disgusted. I just looked at her and pushed her away from me.

"You are sick!" I yelled at her. I was crying too. Annabeth was my first girlfriend and she was gone. Gone for good.

I ran out of the cafeteria even though Lunch just started. I ran all the way to the parking lot, climbed into my Toyota, and drove away from school. Yeah. That's right. I ditched school. That's how mad I was. Mad especially at Rachel.

My nose was still bleeding when I got home. When my mom saw me, she gasped, "What in the world happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" I stormed through the living room. My voice was cracking. I had to do something to Annabeth. But what? Nothing will make things better. Nothing will make Annabeth better.

I sat on my bed and flung my backpack across the room and it shattered the mirror. I was surprised that my mom didn't come running in yelling at me.

Instead I fell asleep. I couldn't believe I could sleep with all that stuff on my mind. Maybe I so mad I was tired.

When I woke up an hour later, my mom came in the room with a bandage and some blue ice cream. I couldn't help but smile at the coolest mom in the world. She came and sat down next to me and handed me the ice cream.

"So," she started, "tell me what happened." She patted my back and I couldn't help talking to her.

"Annabeth broke up with me today," my voice cracked. Mom put the bandage on my nose. I forgot all about my broken nose.

"Did she really?" my mom sounded surprised.

"Yeah, she did."

"Why?"

"Because Rachel got jealous and kissed me. Then Annabeth saw and punched and broke my nose." I was crying again.

"Well, it seems like it's not all your fault. But Annabeth definitely will still be mad at you. You have to do something extra special."

"How do I that?" I sounded disappointed.

"You have to use your imagination," she said as she put her hand on my shoulder and walked out of the room. She left me to think, like she usually does.

I sat there for an hour thinking of what to do. Nothing would impress a mad Annabeth. Then I got an idea. An awesome idea………

**Woo cliffy! I will write another story by tomorrow. Percy is going to do something extra special for Annabeth.**


	5. Chapter 5: Percy Does Something Special

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

**Sorry this took so long! Stupid homework and studying has gotten me booked up. And to all you "gentlemen" out there who don't even know that the guy should pay for everything, maybe this story should give you some advice.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I sat in my room crying. I had been for an hour now. How could Percy cheat on me? I thought Percy loved me. But now he apparently liked Rachel.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said with my voice all cracked. My step mom walked in the room with an understanding look on her face.

"Come on, honey," she said. "You've locked yourself in your room the whole day. You have to eat something." She rubbed my head with her hand. I went right back to sobbing into my pillow.

"Fine," I cried, "I have to finish my homework from yesterday anyway."

"And the assignments you missed yesterday because you ditched school."

"Right." I got up and walked out the room. My eyes were puffy and my hair was wet. Michael and Bobby were playing with their Lego's at the foot of the stairs. I skillfully skipped across the field of them.

Dad saw me and ran up to hug me. "It's okay Annabeth," he said, "maybe he just wasn't the right one for my baby girl." I hugged him back tightly. I still thought Percy was the one and that made me tear up a little more.

"I guess so," I sighed.

"Go on and get dressed for school today." I went back upstairs and locked my bedroom door again. I tried not to put on make-up like I usually did so it wouldn't run while I cried all day.

I was late for the bus that day. I didn't eat breakfast. I was just too sad. Thinking about Percy just made cry again. When I cried on the bus, those stupid seniors laughed at me and teased, "Anniebeth got rejected!" I just stuck my tongue out at them even though it just made them laugh at me more. I stood up and punched Blake Marshall right in the nose.

The rest of the day was depressing and only got an A- on my math pop quiz. That made me even more upset. By the time Lunch came, I had cried a couple times in the bathroom. I was happy my friend, Sarah, saved me a seat at the table and I she tried to comfort me.

"Just beat him up and move on Annabeth," she advised me. I had to smile at that. She always made me happy.

"I guess so," I replied.

"No! You don't _guess so, _Annabeth! You know that he is the biggest jerk ever!"

"That's for sure," I said and I got up to go to the bathroom and wipe my eyes.

"Everybody back in your seats!" announced Mr. Bratton, the awesome Lunch Monitor. He was going to do the stupid announcements. "Now, give a round of applause for Melanie Hopkins!" We all fake cheered without enthusiasm like we always did. Melanie Hopkins was the captain of the Chess Club and the weather reporter. Let's just say she's a weird little freshman.

When Melanie finally finished her stupid weather forecast, Mr. Bratton said, "Thank you Melanie." He rolled his eyes and we all laughed. "Now here is Percy Jackson with his essay."

My jaw dropped. One, Percy would never take the time to write even a sentence, let alone an essay. Two, if he did write an essay, it wouldn't be picked to be read in front of the whole high school. And three, Percy wouldn't have the guts to say the title.

Percy stepped onto the stage in the cafeteria and walked up to the podium. He looked nervous and red in the face like he had been sick. He held a piece of paper in his hands. I looked around the cafeteria to see what other people were thinking. They were dumbfounded too. Percy wasn't even close to being average. I think his stupid face would be happy if he got at least a D+ on his English final.

Then Percy broke the silence when he said into the microphone, "Um…..hi. This is a little essay I wrote for a special person." Huh? Who's the special person? It's probably Rachel.

"So……um here it goes:

"_**To Annabeth, by: Percy Jackson-**_

"_Annabeth is my friend. She is kind and she is always there for me. Especially when I do something stupid, and that's pretty much all the time."_

I smiled at him. I could hear people laughing and _Awww_ing. What the heck was he was doing?!

"_Annabeth is my guardian. She watches out for me like a hawk. Any time I'm in trouble, Annabeth's there to save my butt....again._

_Annabeth is an angel. She will always stay by my side. She is brave, she is graceful. She's as pretty as a rose, as eccentric as a wildflower._

_Annabeth is tough. When I ever get mad at her, I know if I don't flee, she'll kick my sorry butt."_

Everyone cracked up. I even did. Why was he being so sweet to me?

"_Annabeth is brave. She will always push into that dark alley that I'm too scared to put myself down. She will push my courage to the limit when I'm reciting things in front of people. Annabeth will take a knife for me any day._

_Annabeth is my inspiration. She has this sweetness to her that makes me remember her wherever I go. And I know that Annabeth will remember me too._

_Annabeth is daring. Risks don't exist to her. When faced with a problem, she always tells me what to do. She isn't afraid pf anything, even me when I forget to brush my hair._

_Annabeth is funny. Sure her jokes are usually about me and how I goof off too much. But I don't care, because there's something to make fun of her too. I'm just kidding."_

There was a long silence like Percy was trying to read over something, like he was double-checking something. Everywhere around me people were murmuring things about me. My face felt hot. I think I might've been crying, but I was too surprised that I didn't even wipe them away.

"_Annabeth is my love. She is sweet. She is adorable and cute. The way she smiles and giggles always make me smile inside and out. She is more than a best friend to me. She is my everything, my life's dream."_

Everybody cheered, even the teachers. Now I was crying. Everyone, including Percy, knew it too. That made me embarrassed, but flattered. But I was still mad at Percy.

Percy looked really red. He flushed all over. I laughed at him. He smiled at my smile. He stared at me with those gorgeous sea-green eyes which of course caused me to look away. But then he adjusted the mic again and said again:

"Annabeth," he said softly, "I messed up. You know it, and I sorry if I broke your heart. Boys can be stupid sometimes. And being me doubles the times of being extra stupid." I laughed. "Don't take me back because you feel sorry for me. I wouldn't blame you if you ever took my stupid face back. I will remember you forever and I will regret my mistake for the rest of my life, even when I'm married." But then I stood up and the whole cafeteria quieted.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Annabeth stood from her seat, and started for the stage. Everybody was silent. She was probably going to slap my face and push me off the stage and break my leg.

But instead she hopped on the stage and whispered in my ear, "You can be pretty stupid sometimes, Seaweed Brain." And then, even though every eye in the room was staring at us, she kissed me. I kissed her back. She felt all hot in the cheeks and she was crying too. When we finished, everyone cheered. I felt accomplished, some big word I didn't care about knowing. I gave her a big hug.

"You up for sword fighting later?" I asked her. She smiled back.

"I wouldn't miss for the world!" she replied.

Did I mention that it was the last day of school?

**Hope you liked it! There's more coming. Love, Livi.**


	6. Chapter 6: Percy and Annabeth's Evening

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

**Percy and Annabeth are back at camp after they get back together. See what happens.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I had been unpacking for an hour now. I pulled out a picture of Percy and me. We were at the Thanksgiving Parade together. There was a knock on my cabin door. I was expecting Chiron to welcome me back to camp since it was the first day back.

I stood from my bunk and walked to the door. I turned the knob only to find Percy carrying a picnic basket. I was surprised he even knew how to knock. He usually just barged in.

"Um…." he said, "I owe you an apology, Annabeth. I'll explain what happened between me and Rachel."

I blushed. "Like a date?"

His face was red again. It was really cute and I tried not to laugh. "I……guess so. Yeah."

"Well, I'm kinda in the middle of packing," I pointed to my duffel. There was a pause. "But yes!!!! Of course I would like to Seaweed Brain!" I gave him a huge hug. _Finally._

"Well, are you sure?" he asked me sarcastically.

I chuckled. "I've been unpacking for an hour, Percy. I think I'm sure."

"I brought a lunch for us to eat."

Then I remembered something important. "Oh Percy, I have to go drop off some stuff at the Sword Arena."

"No, no, no. It's fine Annabeth. I can wait. Just do what you need to do and then we'll go to the beach." I smiled at him.

I gathered up some armor and we headed to the arena hand in hand. When we got there, I opened the shed door. The shelves were packed with armor and knives and swords. I tried to move the stuff aside, but it all went crashing down and onto me.

I screamed so loud people could've heard me back in San Francisco. Percy dropped his basket and came running to me.

"Annabeth!!" he cried. He started pulling the swords off of me and throwing them in every direction. Finally, he found me crying under the pile. My arms were completely bloody. I think my leg was broken too. I heard Percy screaming, "Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Then I drifted off unconscious.

I woke up a while, or sometime later, in the Infirmary in the Big House. Percy was sleeping in the chair next to me; he looked so peaceful.

"Percy?" I whispered to him. My voice was hoarse and I couldn't even understand myself. He didn't wake. I shifted myself in the bed and cleared my throat. I tried again. "Percy!"

He woke up, startled. He turned to me, noticing that I was conscious again. He ran over and felt my forehead. "Annabeth, you're awake."

"Yup," I said softly. He sat on the bed next to me.

"I thought I lost you, girl."

"How long have I been sleeping like this?"

"About two days or so," Percy replied.

"And you stayed there the whole time?" I asked flattered. I was blushing.

Percy blushed too. "I had to make sure you were okay. If you died, I don't know what I would do."

I sat up in my bed and kissed his cheek. He was as red as a tomato. He looked all cute again. I smiled at him and gazed into his eyes for a long time. But when I tried to take his hand and get out of bed, my leg stung and the pain was excruciating.

"Ow!" I screamed. I put my hand on my leg and a tear trickled down my cheek. Percy wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"It's okay, Annabeth. Calm down. It's just a broken leg."

"'Just a broken leg'? Percy how are we going to have our date now?" I was so looking forward to it. And now it wasn't going to happen for a while now.

"Hmmmm……maybe I can carry you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, even I know that you can barely lift me out of the bed," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll get Blackjack to fly us to the beach. Then we'll have our lunch, or dinner now." He whistled before I could complain. Blackjack was there outside the window.

Percy lifted me out of the bed and scooped me up in his arms. He carried me out the door and down onto the porch. Blackjack cantered in front of the steps and Percy set me down on his saddle. He sat in front of me and I wrapped my arms around his waist and held tight. I placed my head on his shoulder and Blackjack took off.

We soared over the Sword Arena, the cabins, the lake, and the forest. It was all so pretty. It felt so good just to be here, with Percy, finally going on a date.

Blackjack arrived at the Long Island Sound beach and plunged down. I closed my eyes hard trying not to get sick. That would be awful if I threw up on Percy.

When we were back on the ground, I opened my eyes as Percy lifted me off Blackjack and sat me on the ground. I lay down on the sand and glanced at Percy. He was holding a picnic basket.

"You hungry?" he asked. I beamed up at him.

"Of course I am," I told him. He opened the basket and set down a beach blanket. I crawled onto it and lay down again. Percy brought out sandwiches and cookies and Gatorades. I was so hungry I started eating before he even picked up his sandwich.

"I didn't know you even knew how to make a lunch, Seaweed Brain." Percy did a little frown at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"But thanks for making this all for me, Percy." I just got lost in his eyes again. They were so incredibly mesmerizing that Edward Cullen would be jealous of his gorgeousness.

He cleared his throat and we both looked away awkwardly. "So……." he said.

"So…….what?" I repeated.

"I don't know."

"Well I'm so hot," I gasped fanning air in my face. "This sand is burning."

Then he smiled really big like he was getting an idea. Suddenly, the sea level rose to where we were and before I could yell, it drenched me from head to toe.

"Percy! I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed at him. I tackled him and punched him and shook my hair on his dry face.

"Whoa, Annabeth! Calm down!" he pushed me off and onto my broken leg. I yelped in pain. "I'm sorry," he apologized. He was trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't laugh." I was pretending to be angry but I was trying not to laugh too. I pushed him over again. "It's getting late, Seaweed Brain." After all, it was dark already.

We lay back on the sand again. My clothes and hair were soaked but I didn't care. What mattered was that I was with Percy on the beach. I looked up at the stars.

"Aren't they so beautiful, Percy?" I asked him dreamily.

"Yeah, but I'm looking at something more beautiful."

I turned my head to look at him. "That's so sweet Percy. But it's also really corny."

"Right, sorry."

"It's fine." I yawned. "We better be heading back to the cabins soon, or else you want the harpies to eat us alive."

He laughed. "Or we could just sleep out here."

I put my head down on his chest. "Yeah, I guess so." Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I knew that I would have good dreams that night………..

**That's the end of my story! I promise I'll write a sequel. Tell me what you think of the whole story. Love, Percy Jackson Livi.**


	7. To All Of My Readers:

**To All Of My Readers:**

**First of all I'd like to thank all of the people who wrote their very generous reviews and comments and suggestions. Also I'd like to thank everybody who Author Alerted, Story Alerted, or added me to their Favorite Stories or Favorite Authors lists. It means a lot to a beginner like me! I appreciate all who read my story really. I hoped you liked it. I know it was bad, but I promise the sequel will be better. **

**Sincerely,**

**Percy Jackson Livi**

**P.S. I'll be adding stuff onto my profile so check it out. **


End file.
